conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Savazano
Please feel free to leave a comment or suggestion on the discussion page! Setting Savazano is a relative of Logiano but uses a simplified alphabet. Like Logiano, Savazano is an auxiliary language but is more directed at international business relations. Structure Alphabet Phonotactics No more than two consonants in succession per root word. If roots are combined and there are more than two consonants in succession, the letter A is added to the end of the first root. :"Goodbye" is made from the roots br- go, and twiy- good. An a''' must be placed between the roots, forming '''bratwiyo If roots are combined and there is a double letter, the second is omitted. Letters at the beginning of words are hardened. Stress is always placed on the penultimate syllable. Affixes separated by a dash are not considered part of the word and therefore do not follow this rule. Basic Grammar Articles Endings *''' = These endings are only attached to roots that end in vowels. The adjective derivation of '''kad has no translation because it can't be used ::If you meean box as an adjective than why not boxy, The boxy house xD vii ::The adjective derivation is more like "The house is big-'ish'" or "big-'phobic'". "Boxy" would just be the adj. form kadu Razlem 03:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Nouns Pronouns/Possessives Objects Indirect objects (Dative case) are formed by adding v''' to the end of a noun, not the root. Ko das zov za galo ~ I give you the gift '''Noun Derivations Proper Nouns The ending lo is added to proper nouns that usually end in a vowel. Otherwise, an o''' is placed after the last letter. Ko tuxanas Marialo ~ I (am familiar with) Maria Ko tuxanas Wasintono ~ I (am familiar with) Washington Verbs Verbs are formed by attaching 'as '''to the root. :v'as ~ look :l'as' ~ be :ragen'as' ~ write :brand'as' ~ drive :tir'as' ~ throw Negatives Negative verbs are formed simply by adding the prefix be :ko be-las ~ I am not The Verb Groups There are two groups of verb suffixes, the i group and the a group. These suffixes determine (among other things) tense and voice. :vas-pita ~ had seen see(past)(perfective) The i group suffix always precedes the a group suffix. If more than one a group suffixis needed, they are simply added onto each other. :vas-fasa ~ to see oneself see(infinitive)(reflexive) The only helping verb is las (am/is/are/be). This is one of the major changes from Logiano, which has no helping verbs. The i Group Each of these is denoted by a suffix ending in i The a Group Each ending is denoted by a suffix ending in a Examples and Explanations :Ko las bras-ka vas-fa za kano ~ I am going to see the dog Literally, I be going to see the dog :Ko las-ni vas-ka za kano ~ I will be seeing the dog Literally, I will be seeing the dog :Ko las-pita vas-ma ton za kano ~ I had been seen by the dog pi '''and '''ta '''denote the past and perfective, respectively. '''ma is then added to vas to change see '''to '''seen Adjectives Adjectives are put before the object that they are describing and are created by adding u''' to the root. :bey'''u uto~ beautiful car Adjectives that describe plural nouns end in um. :bey'um' uti ~ beautiful cars Comparatives Comparatives are formed by adding the suffix vortane (more) or vorsoltane (most) to the end of an adjective. The word “than” when used to compare is wen. :vizu-'vortane wen' neso ~ whiter than snow : Adjective Derivations These endings can be combined like the a group if necessary. Adverbs Adverbs are formed by attaching k''' to the end of an adjective (not the root). :enonu'''k ~ angr'ily' Adverbs immediately precede the verb. :ko enonuk bras-pi ~ I went angrily. Table of Correlatives Loosely based on Zamenhof's table for Esperanto. There is no distinction for relative pronouns. :ko ziyas moza '''brandas ~ I know '''who '''drives. The conjunction "that" is expressed simply as '''mat. :ro ziyas mat '''ko las brandas-ka ~ He knows '''that '''I am driving. Prepositions All prepositions end in N, and each one has one fixed meaning. If it’s necessary to use a preposition and it’s not clear which one to use, the word '''ven '''is used, which has no fixed meaning. Prepositions will always succeed the verb and start a prepositional clause. Prepositional Phrases/Clauses ''The book '''in the box is black'' Za tako pen za kado las zyonu The book in the box is black The book, '''which is in the box', is black'' Za tako, mat las pen za kado, las zyonu The book, that is in the box, is black The book, '''which I took with me', is black'' Za tako, mat ko vutilas-pi kron ko, las zyonu The book, that I brought with I, is black The book, '''which I went to the store with', is black'' Za tako, mat ko bras-pi an za lonsato kron, las zyonu The book, that I went to the store with, is black La caja '''que llevo conmigo' es negro'' Za kado mat ko vutilas kron ko las zyonu The box that I bring with me is black La caja, '''que fui a la tienda con', es negro'' Za kado, mat ko bras-pi an za lonsato kron, las zyonu The box, that I went to the store with, is black Conjunctions All conjunctions end in an semi-unreleased plosive t'''. Coordinating Correlating Subordinate Sentence Structure Basic sentences are SVO. Interogatives undergo SV inversion. Ko vas za kano ~ I see the dog Vas ko za kano? ~ Do I see the dog? Simple Phrases Hello- '''xelo Hi- xayo Goodbye- bratwiyo How Are You?- xoza las zo? Good- twiyu Bad- xanu So-so- ranu Excellent- twiyu-sole Welcome- twiyvego Yes- ya No- be Please/You’re Welcome- ko alas Thank You- ko ivas Numbers Cardinal Fractions and Decimals To make a fraction, the root va is added after the numerator. For decimals, the root pa takes the place of the decimal point. If there are no digits before the point, saying "ag" is not required. Numbers after the decimal are said (i.e.) "three three three" instead of "three-hundred and thirty-three thousanths." Usage Moods Subjunctive Mood In Savazano, the subjunctive mood is expressed in terms of the influential ending ti: :If he worked, he could earn high wages :Xat ro tazas-ti, ro yegas-fi num donvazi :"If he should work, he would earn great wages" :I wish I knew :Ko bizamas ko ziyas-ti :"I wish that I should know" ("that" is understood when saying "bizamas" :I wouldn't do that if I were you :Ko be-tas-fi foma xat ko las-ti zo. :I would not do that if I should be you. Realis/Irrealis Mood Both of these moods are expressed in the present tense. Modality Deontic modality in the form of a command is expressed with ki. Otherwise, the ending ti is used. Epistemic modality is expressed with the adverb kebuk '''"possibly". Evidentiality is based on context. Dictionary This is just a short list of business-related words and terms. '''Az is the root word for money. Thus, you'll see that many business terms contain this root Currencies of the World - Azi den za Tero For countries that use a different form of the same currency (krona, dollar), the adjective of the country goes before it (Severigu krono, Norgu krono, Danmarku krono). Dollar - dolaro Euro - yuro Pound - pondo Rupee - rupiyo Ruble - rubeleyo Yuan - yuwano Yen - yeno Krona - krono Peso - peso Real - reyalo Rial - riyalo Sheqel - sekelo Dinar - dinaro Won - wono Zloty - zalotiyo Franc - franko Countries of the World - Azwigi den za Tero Afghanistan - Afganistano Argentina - Argentino Australia - Ostraliyo Austria - Osterixo Belgium - Belgiko Brazil - Brasilo Canada - Canado Chile - Kilelo China - Zongualo Colombia - Kolombiyo Denmark - Danmarko England - Engalando Finland - Finlando France - Franso Germany - Dotselando Greece - Elaso India - Induso Indonesia - Indonesiyo Ireland - Irlando Israel - Israyilo Italy - Italiyo Japan - Napono Korea - Dehano Luxembourg - Luksemborgo Mexico - Mexiko Netherlands - Nederlandi New Zealand - Kalu Zilando Norway - Norgo Pakistan - Pakistano Phillipines - Filipino Poland - Polsko Portugal - Portugeso Russia - Rusiyo Saudi Arabia - Sudiyu Arabiyo Scotland - Skotlando Singapore - Singapuro Spain - Espanyo Sweden - Severigo Switzerland - Sevitso Taiwan - Formoso Turkey - Turkayo United Kingdom - Bizu Azwigivo United States - Bizum Osazwigi Vietnam - Viyetnamo Example text Article 1 of Human Rights :All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. :Zokum ovi las nazas-ma margum it skalum den pleskavoro it kron duzani. Sti las kuwanas-ma kron farvoro it mensavoro it nikas-ti kuyan moda otaro pen ka aloxo den alegarvoro. :All(plural) person(plural) be born(passive) free(plural) and equal(plural) in dignity(ness) and with right(plural). They be blessed(passive) with reason(ness) and think(ness) and act(influential) towards each other in a spirit of brother(ness) Featured Banner :This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. :Fova ano uduk las-pi rugsolas-ma. Ivas-ka bu yozaro den sivlavoro, hebvoro, it kopum myaskakebi, bo las-ta kyovas-ma xoma rugsolu. :This language one(adverb) be(past) feature(passive). Thank(active) its level of quality(ness), possible(ness) and usage(adj)(plural) capable(ility)(plural), it be(perfective) vote(passive) as feature(adj). Corporation :In common speech, the word "corporation" refers usually to limited responsibility corporation. That is a business firm where each of the partners invests a sum of money in as the capital of the corporation. They receive shares as recognition of the sum they have invested. If the company goes bankrupt, the business partners are responsible of only the name value of their shares, not their whole own personal property, of the company's debts. :Ven viru ano, za klo “azekemo” bivuk tozas izakaru zayemo azekemo. Foma las ka savazu gilamo koza moda wovolo pabazas ka azotoro xova za azfundo den za azekemo. Sti opdas azgari an mensavko den za azotoro mat sti pabazas-ta. Xat za delsavazo ryunas beseyazu, zan savazum wovoli skoluk seyas zayemkebo den za kyaru teno den stum vyavi den zan pani den za delsavazo. Sti be-talyas stum aksum azatwiyi. :In/with/on common language, the word “corporation” generally relays to restricted responsibility corporation. That is a business firm where each partner invests a sum as the capital of the corporation. They receive shares for recognition of the sum that they have invested. If the company becomes bankrupt, the business partners only have responsibility of the face value of their shares of the debts of the company. They do not lose their whole assets. Business :A business (also called a company enterprise, or firm) is a legally recognized organization designed to provide goods and/or services to consumers. Businesses are predominant in capitalist economies. Most businesses are privately owned. a business is typically formed to earn profit that will increase the wealth of its owners and grow the business itself. The owners and operators of a business have as one of their main objectives the receipt of generation of a financial return in exchange for work and the acceptance of risk. Notable exceptions include cooperative enterprises and state-owned enterprises. Businesses can also be formed not-for-profit or be state-owned. :Ka savazo (bo aksuk las lodas-ma ka delsavazo yot ka gilamo) las ka pyotuk mensalyas-ma fibo mat las liratolas-ma das-fa loni it/yot ovloni an epazoltili. Savazi voruk beksas pen azfundatilum azfibi. Vorsolum savazi las wegeruk tyas-ma. Ka savazo las bivuk tinas-ma udelas-fa azudelo mat kerzas-ni za azvoro den bum tyatili it sidas-fasa za savazo. Zan tyatili den ka savazo seyas, xoma udu den stum sarafi, za tas-la den ka azfibu opdo an trabo it an rekovuno den elalo. Solum xanagratani las pantyovum savazi it selazwig-tye savazi. Savazi aksuk guras las-fa tinas-ma be-lonas-fa azudelo yot las-fa selazwig-tye. :A business (it also is called a company or a firm) is a legally recognized system that is designed to give products and/or services to consumers. Businesses much exist in capitalist economies. Many businesses are privately owned. A business is generally formed to earn profit that will increase the wealth of its owners and to grow itself the company. The owners of the business have, as one of their goals, the making of an economic return for work and for acceptance of risk. Strong exceptions are cooperative businesses and state-owned businesses. Businesses also can be formed to not create profit or to be state-owned. Category:Languages